


So It's Like Dice?

by Lokis_general



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_general/pseuds/Lokis_general





	So It's Like Dice?

“So, it’s like dice?” I asked trying to understand.   
“Dice?” the Doctor asked confusion lacing his voice as he fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS.  
“Yea, like when you take billions of dice and shake them; they always have a different number on them; in this example your face,” the Doctor touched his face. “It’s a lovely face, but anyway, the dice are all different sequences, but no matter what you can’t change them. They will always be just that.”   
The Doctor looked even more confused.   
“I mean that no matter how many times the dice are shaken they can’t be changed. Oh, the numbers will, yes, but the dice will always be just that, dice.” I said in a slow tone. “They can’t be a car, or a person, or even a thumb tack. They will always be what they were before. Dice.” I gesture to him. “You’re like dice. You can be shook up the whole time and that doesn’t matter. Different faces, yes, but you will always be what you are.”   
“And that is?” The Doctor asked me. A lost look deep in his eyes. I took his face in my hands.   
“What you have always been…” I gave him a bright smile. “The Doctor!” I gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t ever change. Not on the inside; the outside just means it’s time for a new adventure!”  
The Doctor looked confused again. I laughed.  
“What I’m saying is, Doctor!” I gave him a serious look. “Never be cruel, never be cowardly. Never give up and never give in!” The Doctors eyes grew wide.  
“Where did you hear that?” He asked me; his voice in hushed awe.   
“What?” I asked, “OH! The woman who raised me told me that when I was scared or ready to give up. She said a friend taught her that.” The Doctor looked at me closely.   
“Was her name Clara?” It was my turn for confusion.   
“No, her name was River. Why?” I asked looking at the Doctors paling face, then a bright smile appeared on his face.   
“River Song…” He said her name like a pray.   
“You knew her?”  
“She was my wife…” That floored me, but then again I didn’t know her like I would have liked.  
“She was amazing…”I said with a sad smile.  
“Amazing…” the Doctor echoed with a far off voice. We turned away from each other after that, but just as we did the doors opened and light fell on us caring a voice like a dream to us.  
“Hello Sweeties.”   
A/N: So This is my first Doctor who Fanfiction. I am SO proud of this…Please let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
